bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 41
London Buses route 41 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Archway and Tottenham Hale, it is operated by Arriva London. History Today's route 41 commenced operation on 26 April 1915 as a daily route between Muswell Hill Broadway and Crouch End (Clock Tower) via Muswell Hill Road, Archway Road - Holloway Road - Elthorne Road - Hazelville Road - Hornsey Rise - Crouch End Hill - Crouch End Broadway. Three months later it was extended to Wood Green (Fishmongers Arms) via Tottenham Lane, Turnpike Lane, Wood Green High Road and Jolly Butchers Hill. It replaced routes 21 and 21A between Crouch End and Turnpike Lane. On 11 August 1915, a small diversion was introduced between Archway and Hornsey Rise, with buses now using St John's Road(Today's St John's Way). The 41 was withdrawn between Turnpike Lane(Wellington) and Wood Green as from 24 July 1916. In December 1916, as from the 4th, the 41 was extended daily from Muswell Hill Broadway to Colney Hatch Lane (Wilton Road). The 41 became more like the route known today, when on 26 August 1919 it was extended from Turnpike Lane to Tottenham (Swan) via West Green Road and Tottenham High Road. This extension only lasted less than one month, as on 10 September 1919, the 41 was re-routed via Broad Lane to Tottenham Hale. The following Sunday a supplementary 41A Sundays only route was introduced between Friern Barnet (Orange Tree) and Tottenham Hale via Colney Hatch Lane, Muswell Hill Broadway and route 41 to Tottenham Hale, although this route couldn't have been a success as it was withdrawn after service on 26 October 1919. On 26 November 1958, Saturday extension withdrawn between Tottenham Hale and Ilford and a Sunday service was introduced. On 27 April 1960, Withdrawn between Tottenham Hale and Ilford and diverted instead via Leyton to Stratford. On 11 October 1961, Extended from Stratford to Victoria & Albert Docks. On 7 September 1968, Withdrawn between Tottenham Hale and Victoria & Albert Docks, replaced by new route 241. On 28 October 1978, Rerouted northbound in Tottenham via Town Hall Approach and Phillip Lane. On 25 July 1981, Monday to Saturday services extended over new roads to Ferry Lane Estate. On 28 April 1984, Extended from Archway to Highgate. On 3 August 1985, Withdrawn between Archway and Highgate. On 1 February 1992, Withdrawn between Tottenham Hale and Ferry Lane Estate, replaced by extending W4 from Tottenham Hale instead. On 9 December 2000, a night service in the form of N41 was introduced using a pair of Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs. 2001, the route was converted to low floor using Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs. On 4 February 2006, the route was retained by Arriva London with Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were introduced. On 2 February 2013, the route was retained by Arriva London with Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s introduced. On 3 February 2018, the route was retained by Arriva London. On 2 March 2019, part of the allocation was transferred to Edmonton (EC) garage. Current Route * Archway Junction Road * Crouch End * High Street Hornsey * Turnpike Lane * Seven Sisters * Tottenham Hale Forecourt External links * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) 041, London Buses routes